It is generally desired to assist wheel braking using aerodynamic decelerating means on aircrafts equipped with gas turbine engines because of the high landing speeds of these aircrafts. The aerodynamic decelerating means are especially useful on wet or icy runways to enhance the stopping capability of aircrafts.
A thrust reverser nozzle is one example of aerodynamic decelerating means used on aircrafts with one or more turbofan gas turbine engines. A thrust reverser nozzle deflects at least a portion of the air from the gas turbine engine to create a braking force slowing down the aircraft. The deflected air can come from the by-pass flow or from both the by-pass flow and the core flow.
Overall, although existing designs of thrust reverser nozzles are generally satisfactory when they are in the deployed position, it is still desirable to further improve the design of the stowed configuration of the thrust reverser nozzles for turbofan gas turbine engines, so that the engine's forward thrust performance is not affected by the presence of the thrust reverser nozzles.